


Saturday afternoons

by Jscuit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, John and Mary dancing, Oneshot, Put your head on my shoulder, Saturday afternoons, Tooth rotting fluff yall watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jscuit/pseuds/Jscuit
Summary: Saturday nights are for home cooked food, wine and dancing. That's tradition
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Saturday afternoons

Saturday afternoon are always the best in Johns opinion. A home cooked dinner. Two glasses of Chardonnay. And a lovely dance with his wife is the best way to spend a late afternoon after a long, exhausting week of dealing with crime solving, being a father _and_ a babysitter (for Sherlock mainly, since Mycroft still pays him for making sure that he doesn't get himself killed. Again.)  
  
"John!" Mary chuckles lightly as he twirls, her around and then proceeds to drag her back into his chest in a loving embrace. John joins in with his own chuckle and a light smile that spreads over his face, softening the forming wrinkles around his eyes even more.  
  
They stand like for a minute, enjoying being close and swaying with each other in a tight embrace. The classic 'Put your head on my shoulder' by Paul Anka is playing softly in the background, low enough to not disturb Rosie's sleep, but loud enough to deafen the rain outside.  
John loosens his tight embrace slightly. And slides his arms down around her waist, and rests them on her hips. He places a soft peck on her forehead, she lookes up at him and brings him down for a proper kiss.  
  
"Kiss me properly, _Mr. Watson_." She teases, knowing how annoying he finds it when she adresses him like that, and smiles. "Well, guess I'll keep that in mind, _Mrs. Watson._ " He replies again, sounding overly confident in himself. Mary's face scrunch up in a grin. Her lips shaking with the effort to try and keep her upcoming laughter contained.   
  
"What?"  
  
Her laughter erupts from deep inside her chest. Another thing John really loves about Mary is the sound of her laughs. They can bring a smile to his face, even on the worst days. But right now, it makes him frown in a way he'd never admit to, in a way only Mary have ever seen him done. She calls it a frown, he denies it. "Love, it just doesn't work when you say it like that." She explains after her laugher dies down a bit. John's face lightens up a bit and a small smile reforms on his face.  
  
They kept dancing around in each others arms. The rain kept pouring down out in the cold streets of London. Thudding against the living room windows, making for nice background noise under the music.   
  
Saturday afternoons were known for their music, wine, home cooked dinners and cozy afternoons, in the Watson household. At least for the most part, they tried to keep it tradition.  
Tonight being no different. Small words of effection and appreciation were whispered carefully out into the open room. Till they decided to call it a night.  
  
  
  



End file.
